


The Man with the Mechanical Arm

by AcierGlace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Iron Man 3, liberties taken with canon, post-Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ed meets Tony Stark he's a bratty kid who keeps trying to take his arm apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with the Mechanical Arm

“How does your arm work?” 

Ed glanced down at the boy who interrupted them, frowning when Al stepped back and took the map they'd been studying over to the Scientific Strategic Reserve agents to return. The boy grabbed his wrist, tugging the glove off to stare at the metal fingers. 

“Why do you want to know?” He pulled his hand away, gently and then with more force when the kid wouldn't let go. 

“Dad says it's a scientific anomaly. I want to know how it works.” The boy reached for his wrist again, Ed moving it out of range. “Please?” 

“Who's your dad?” he asked instead, squinting at the dark hair and pale skin, trying to match this boy to one of the few people that knew about his arm. 

“Howard Stark.” The boy reared back on his heels, shoulders back and hands on his hips. “I'm Tony. So are you going to tell me or not? If not, I'm going to figure it out anyway, so you just might as well do it now and save the trouble.” 

“How about no?” Ed poked his forehead with a metal finger, upsetting the balance of his cocky stance and sending the boy on his ass. “Aren't you supposed to be with someone right now? Maybe a nanny?” 

“I'm old enough to build guns, and I'm smarter than most of the people you were just talking to.” Tony climbed to his feet, dusting himself off and glaring at Ed. 

“Really?” Ed leaned down just a little, enough to put him at almost eye level with the bratty kid. “That's why you're out here eavesdropping and nosing around? Trying to show off how smart you are?” 

“Why hide it if that's what you are?” Tony shot back, chin coming up and looking so very defiant and familiar. Ed snorted, reaching out to scrub a hand through Tony's dark hair and offer his wrist. 

“If I take off the casing to give you a look, could you show me where they keep the food in this place? Preferably far away from all these nosy military types?” 

Tony latched onto his wrist, a smirk twisting his lips and he pulled once to get Ed to follow. Ed waved to Al with his other hand, disappearing through the doors of the estate house they'd been bundled into since arriving in America with the SSR agents. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Tony waited just long enough for Ed to shove up his sleeve before running fingers around every crevasse and bolt, feeling along the edges of the casing that Ed released to show the inner workings. He flexed his fingers, Tony brightening as he watched the insides move in unison with the gesture. 

“Did you build it? How far up does it go? How are you supplying the current? Does it have any sensory relays?” Tony said, rapid-fire and loud, pulling a screwdriver from his pocket to prod and poke at the wires inside. 

“How about some food first and then I'll answer, yeah?” Ed grabbed the screwdriver with his other hand before something vital was pulled apart accidentally. 

“Fine.” Tony huffed, yanking his hand away but careful not to damage anything. He scrambled to the fridge at the other end of the kitchen, pulling out a sandwich platter and a glass bottle of orange juice and sliding them on the counter in Ed's direction. “Here. Now, answers!” 

Ed huffed a laugh, snagging the edge of the platter and grabbing a finger sandwich with his other hand and let Tony reclaim his place beside him, nudging at wires with the tip of his screwdriver. 

“No, I didn't build it. My friend back home does this for a living. It goes all the way up to my chest. It's wired into my nervous system. Can I tell when I touch things? Yes. Can I tell hot or cold or any textile sensations? No.” Ed swallowed down three sandwiches between answers, gulping the orange juice from the container. He sighed in satisfaction, ready for more, when Tony prodded one of the wires and he quickly pulled away. “Do not try to short me out. Stings like you wouldn't believe.” 

“You have a friend who just makes this stuff? How come your body didn't reject it?” Tony scowled as he replaced the casing on his forearm, shaking his hand out reflexively. 

“Yeah, she's the best in her field, too. And there was a big chance I would have.” Ed shrugged and watched Tony's face as he frowned even harder. “Obviously I didn't.” 

“Yeah, no duh.” Tony rolled his eyes, then narrowing them sharply. “Those SSR agents said you weren't from this world. That true too?” 

“Yeah.” Ed waved a finger in his face. “Probably don't want to let on that you know, though. Being Stark's kid isn't going to stop them from issuing a gag order.” 

“They don't think I know anything.” Tony folded his arms and leaned against the counter. “And it wasn't like I was telling them I knew. I was just asking you. Unless you're going to tell on me.” 

“Why would I do that? Kid smart enough to build weapons is smart enough to keep his mouth shut about things he wants to know more about. Am I right or what?” 

“Whatever.” 

Ed cracked a smile. Smart enough to be cocky but still embarrassed at being recognized for it. Kid was familiar as fuck. “You heard them talk about what we're looking for?” 

“Dr. Erkskine? He was with them. A long time ago. He was killed the same day they created Captain America. Dad helped him do that, you know. There was this guy that Erkskine knew who wanted to try his serum and when they did everything, the guy became Captain America. And then Hydra killed him. Erkskine, not Captain America. And Dad doesn't talk about him. Either of them.” Tony wound down, obviously eager to share but pretty skimpy on some of the details. Ed gave him a considering look, which he ignored to help himself to one of the sandwiches. 

“Really? Erkskine died, then? And his research went with him.” Ed was watching for the slight look, the thin tremor where the boy forcefully stayed as nonchalant as possible. 

“Yep.” Tony chanced a look at him, then, and sighed as Ed just stared him down. “I'm not saying more until I get something out of it. Any SSR goon knows all that anyway. They'd have told you by now if they wanted you to know.” 

“We guessed,” Ed said. “Weren't sure if all his research was gone too. We knew Stark helped, but everything else was thin on details and I was extra sure that Director Carter wasn't going to pony up her firsthand account even if I offered life-long servitude.” 

“Yeah, no way.” Tony grinned, lightening-quick. “I can be persuaded to say a little bit more, but those pesky, pesky details just get so mixed up and I'm just a little kid with no way to understand them all.” 

“God, kid, you get far with that routine?” Ed asked, drinking down the rest of the orange juice and thinking over what he was going to do. 

“Most people fall for it.” Tony shrugged. “So?” 

“You've got something in mind. Might be something to do with my arm, even.” 

“Hey, look at that. Smart guy.” 

Ed grinned, predatory and sly that he perfected from the best the military had to offer. “What makes you think I'm going to leave anything to do with my arm in your hands if it can be bought off you? Maybe I'll take my chances with your Dad.” 

“Who cares about your arm?” Tony whined, scuffing his foot against the kitchen tile. “And who's going to ask me about it? Why would they think I know anything?” 

“Not all adults are stupid. I wasn't.” Ed pointed out, relaxing as the kid continued to groan and mutter under his breath, undoubtedly nothing kind about him. “Your Dad probably knows you're smart enough. Director Carter, too.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Are we going to make a deal or what?” 

“Tell you what. I'll entertain the idea that I can maybe trust a little brat with a big mouth and you be patient enough to not say anything about our little chat. Then. Maybe. I can be persuaded to show you how my arm works and my leg.” 

“Your leg, too?” Tony's eyes went wide as he glanced between both of Ed's legs before settling on his left leg. “I thought you had a shattered kneecap. That's what all the reports said.” 

“Reports weren't wrong. Just slightly less informed.” Ed patted his left knee. “Had to rig a replacement out in the field, and most military types are kind enough to not want to see the battle scars and absent-minded enough to write it off. We just haven't corrected them.” 

“If you show me everything, I can be your mechanic. I can build better ones. Ones that never break.” Tony offered, face alight and serious. 

Ed gave him a long look, thinking over how much he had needed some guiding hand, some no-nonsense teacher, and how much he had needed to grow up even more after he slipped on the military's leash, thinking over how far someone like Tony could go with his background, his intelligence, his drive. 

“You keep your end of this deal and we'll negotiate it in the future, yeah?” Ed offered his left hand, leaning down a bit to meet Tony half-way. 

“Yeah. Deal.” Tony shook his hand, fingers tight and steady. 

-X-

“Do you ever age? I'm starting to feel a little self-conscious.” Tony flipped the face mask up, grinning hard when Ed just sighed, lowering his sword arm and waving his brother down. 

“What are you doing here? Weren't you cooling it in Malibu?” 

“Don't you watch the news? That place is like, at sea-level. I need my interior a little less like Atlantis.” Tony offered his hand, sniffing when Ed transfigured his arm back and clasped Tony's forearm. 

“Don't you watch the news? I put the whole building back up. Just like Pepper asked.” Ed stared at the battle around them, the debris and scattered heroes and agents beginning to start cleaning up the Doom-bots. “Why again is Pepper calling me to ask favors?” 

“I was renovating the Tower. Way more important.” Tony glanced over his shoulder to Hulk and Captain America, the rest of the Avengers over the comm checking in. “What brings you to town?”

“Need a check-up.” Ed dropped an arm around Al's shoulders as he came up to them, the large armor trailing after him and taking a defensive stance at their backs. “Messed up my shoulder cleaning out some Hydra bases.” 

“Hello, Tony. Good to see you looking healthy.” Al smiled, reaching out to shake his hand and then waving at Bruce, wearing Shield issue pants and t-shirt, and Steve as they came up behind Tony. 

“Why are you always breaking things and falling apart? Why? Do you hate me? Is that it? Answer honestly, don't try to spare my feelings.” Tony complained, frowning at Steve and Bruce as they hung back. “Hey, come say hi to my friends. That means everyone. Thor, get Widow and Hawkeye over here. You'll like these boys.” 

“Stark, I knew you when you were too short to reach the upper shelves. Don't 'boy' me.” Ed groused, eyes darting over the Avengers as they converged on their location. 

“They knew you as kids? Sounds like we really should meet them.” Clint and Natasha dropped in with Thor, the god settling them on the ground carefully. “Any really embarrassing stories we haven't heard?” 

“None worth sharing,” Tony smiled, sharp and full of edges. Ed mirrored the expression, locking eyes with Tony. 

“You were the one in short-pants, kid. I think, as your oldest living friend, I get to decide how horribly to embarrass you to your new friends.” Ed laughed as Tony scowled, though his eyes were bright. 

“You can get service at Shield. I'm sure they'd love to get their hands all over that rust-heap attached to you.” 

“Like you'd let them get a look at anything even Stark-adjacent. Who are you fooling, Tony?” 

“It's nice to meet all of you. Tony's told us all about you.” Al smiled, slipping out from under Ed's arm and shoving him at Tony, letting them snark at each other. “I'm Alphonse Elric and that's my brother Ed. We're old friends.” 

“The same Elric brothers active since '39?” Natasha asked, accepting the handshake he offered. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Al smiled. “We're not really from around here.” 

“Nor I,” Thor said, clasping his forearm and nodding at the armor behind Al. “That is very effective magic. Thank you for your assistance.” 

“You're welcome.” Al shook Clint's hand next, though his eyes never left Thor's. “It's not magic. Just very advanced science. It's a learned skill where I'm from.” 

“It's incredible.” Bruce looked over at Tony and Ed, Ed's finger jabbing hard at the arc reactor and Tony trying to pull the sleeve completely off Ed's mechanical arm. “I've read a lot about your multi-verse theories.” 

“I've read your work as well, Dr. Banner. If you're interested, I'd like to consult part of the time with you. My brother and I, well, we were very interested in the Super Soldier project after it closed, and I still have some of our notes.” 

“I'd like that,” Bruce said. Al squeezed his hand and nodded once, face genuine. 

“It's nice to meet you,” Steve offered when Al turned to him at last. 

“I'm glad to finally meet you, too. It's good you're not still out there. In the ice.” Al brought his other hand up and closed it over their hands, so Steve's hand was cradled between his. 

“I'm out,” Steve said with a tight smile, eyes flitting away and then back to Al. “You were active back then? During the War?” 

“Yes, sir.” Al let him go, stepping back. “And with the SSR after. If you'd like I can share some of those stories too. About Director Carter. The Commandos. The stories about Howard before he was... like Tony knew him best.” 

“I'd-” 

“Standing offer,” Al interrupted. “I'll give you our number.” 

“Thank you.” Steve gave a relieved sigh, turning over to where Tony and Ed were grappling, Ed kicking at Tony's legs and Tony scrambling his hands over the metal arm he'd exposed up to the shoulder. 

There was a moment when all they could hear was Ed's shouting and Tony's equally loud curses and it stopped abruptly as the arm Tony was pulling on suddenly disengaged, dropping lifeless into his hands. 

Everyone stared at it, still. Then Tony was cackling, face plate descending and shooting up in the air, his gleeful mocking filtering through their earbuds as he went. 

“You son of a bitch! Get back here!” Ed started after him on foot, weaving a little as his balance went off. “I'm going to turn that suit inside out! Maybe make it military blue! You know I will, Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - no planned sequel. This was born of two little scenes I couldn't get out of my head. 1) Ed and kid!Tony getting along like a house fire, and 2) Ed and Tony bickering while everyone looks on in disappointment at their immaturity.


End file.
